Distance
by darkxjune
Summary: I miss you so much. Because now I can feel our distance / WannaOne x IOI


Distance (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Angst.

Teenaer-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jaehwan

Jaehwan dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

Inspired by: Wanna One - Beautiful

A super heartbreak story of WannaOne×IOI. I've warned you

...

Chungha memandang kosong jendela dihadapannya. Hujan sedang turun dan tubuhnya menggigil, tetapi wanita itu masih tetap diam seolah tidak merasakan apapun. Dan mungkin Chungha memang sudah mati rasa.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berwajah sendu. Jaehwan mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, entah sejak kapan, lalu berjalan ke arah Chungha dan menutupi tubuh wanita itu dengan selimut tebal. Chungha bergeming, melirik saja dia enggan. Jaehwan memeluk tubuh yang rasanya semakin kurus itu seerat mungkin. Berharap dapat menghantarkan kehangatan hingga ke relung hatinya yang mungkin sudah mati.

Perlahan Jaehwan menolehkan wajah cantik yang semakin memucat itu. Pria itu tersenyum miris saat tak melihat binar di mata Chungha. Tapi pria itu tetap memaksakan senyum di bibirnya, berharap wanita itu bisa melihat masih ada kebahagiaan untuknya di dunia ini. Tapi sepertinya mata itu tak mau lagi melihat hal lain. Selain langit di luar jendela.

"Chung, gue ambilin makan ya. Lo makan, gue suapin." Jaehwan tak peduli pada ketiadaan jawaban dari wanita di hadapannya. Pria itu tetap berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar untuk mengambilkan makanan bagi Chungha.

"Buka mulut, Chung." Jaehwan dengan telaten menyuapi Chungha yang tampak tak tertarik dengan semangkuk _chicken cream sup_ di hadapannya.

"Lima sendok nih. Udah naik dibanding kemaren." Jaehwan tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Chungha pelan, seolah khawatir wanita itu akan tergores bila dia melakukan dengan lebih kasar. "Besok harus lebih lagi ya. Gue kangen bisa nyubit pipi gembil lo nih." Walau mungkin wanita di hadapannya itu sebenarnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Pria itu meletakkan mangkuk yang masih terisi itu di sampingnya lalu mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di samping Chungha. Jaehwab terus bicara, menceritakan apapun. Mulai dari _boss_ galaknya, teman-temannya yang terus bertingkah konyol, hingga seorang wanita yang disukainya di kantor.

Jaehwan terus mengajak Chungha mengobrol. Sesekali ada canda yang terlontar, tetapi hanya Jaehwan yang tertawa. Di lain kalimat, ada tanya yang terucap, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Chungha. Jaehwan terus berbicara dengan Chungha. Tetapi rasanya seperti bermonolog.

"Chung, gue kangen lo yang dulu."

...

Pukul enam sore Jaehwan baru pulang dari kantor. Pria itu sedang membereskan meja kerjanya sambil membalas sapaan teman-teman kantornya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Panggilan masuk dari Sejeong.

"Hal-"

"Hwan cepet ke tempat gue plis. Daniel kabur lagi. Tolongin gue." Tanpa banyak bicara Jaehwan segera melesat saat menangkap getar pada suara Sejeong. Wanita itu baru saja menangis. Lagi.

Jaehwan terus mengumpat saat Daniel me _reject_ panggilannya, setelah berkali-kali panggilannya tak dijawab. Jaehwan membagi fokusnya antara jalanan -yang sial atau untungnya sedang macet- dengan kontak di layar ponselnya. Saat menemukan kontak yang dimaksud, Jaehwan segera melakukan panggilan.

"Bang, Daniel bikin ulah di tempat lo gak?." "Enggak, udah lama gak ada balap liar dia area patroli gue." Jaehwan mengucap terima kasih pada Minhyu sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya. Pria itu segera kembali mengotak-atik kontak di ponselnya dan menelepon pria lainnya.

"Bang, lo lagi sama Daniel gak?." Jaehwan segera bertanya begitu panggilannya diterima. Ada hela nafas dalam sebelum pria di seberang membalas pertanyaan Jaehwan. Dan Jaehwan tahu jawabannya pasti 'ya'.

"Iya. Dan sekarang si goblog lagi babak belur. Gak mau gue obatin. Cepet bawa Sejeong ke sini, pusing gue."

"GAUSAH BAWA-BAWA SE-."

Jaehwan bisa mendengar teriakan Daniel, tapi pria itu tidak peduli. Panggilan itu diputusnya sepihak oleh Jaehwan yang kini melesat menuju apartemen milik Daniel dan Sejeong. Karena Jaehwan tahu, sejak dahulu hanya Sejeong yang bisa mengendalikan Daniel.

...

Setelah bergulat selama empat jam untuk memaksa Daniel kembali ke apartemen, Jaehwan akhirnya bisa pulang. Daniel sudah ditenangkan, Sejeong sudah berhenti menangis, dan Jisung -pria yang tadi dihubungi oleh Jaehwan- sudah membereskam kekacauan akibat sasananya yang dijadikan area bertarung dadakan oleh Daniel.

Saat memasuki kamar Chungha, Jaehwan menemukan wanita itu tertidur di meja samping jendela. Jaehwan hanya menghela nafas lalu membopong Chungha dan menempatkan tubuh wanita itu di tempat tidur. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap malam. Seolah menjadi rutinitas bagi Jaehwan untuk melihat Chungha tidur di meja dengan lengan sebagai bantal dan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya setiap malam.

Jaehwan menyelimuti Chungha lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Mengelus pelan pipi Chungha yang kehilangan rona indahnya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sisa air mata di pipi Chungha. Kepalanya menjadi semakin pening.

"Daniel ke tempat Bang Jisung lagi." Jaehwan mulai bermonolog. "Tuh bocah ngacak-acak sasana. Bikin keributan terus dihajar beberapa orang. Bikin bang Jisung bingung. Bikin Sejeong nangis." Jaehwan berhenti untuk mengeluarkan udara dari paru-parunya. Tapi sesak tetap menyiksanya.

"Gue kangen kita yang dulu."

Dan Jaehwan menangis.

...

"Kita bakal ke tempatnya bang Ong."

Hanya butuh satu kalimat dan Chungha kembali cerah. Wanita itu berlari ke kamar mandi. Jaehwan tersenyum sendu, mungkin keputusannya ini bisa membuat Chungha lebih terluka. Tapi mungkin saja juga menyadarkan wanita itu pada kenyataan yang ada. Jaehwan hanya mampu memanjatkan harapan.

"Hwan, ini kan bukan arah ke apartemennya Ong?." Jaehwan tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memegang erat telapak tangan wanita yang mulai gelisah itu.

"Hwan, lo mau bawa gue kemana sih?." "Ke tempatnya bang Ong." Chungha tak membalas, tapi tatap matanya menunjukkan kalau dia tak puas dengan jawaban Jaehwan.

Saat gerbang yang Chungha kenal betul mulai tampak, wanita itu memberontak. Hampir saja Chungha keluar dari mobil jika Jaehwan tidak sigap untuk menahannya. Pria itu menenangkan Chungha lalu membawanya keluar dari mobil. Dan masuk ke dalam pemakaman.

Chungha hampir menangis saat melihat makam dengan nama Ong Seongwoo terpatri di sana. Wanita itu memberontak, menjerit, dan meronta dari pelukan Jaehwan. Sementara Jaehwan terus berusaha menyadarkan Chungha.

"Ong masih hidup! Berhenti bercanda! Dia bakal muncul lagi di depan jendela kamar gue!."

"Chungha sadar! Ini tempat bang Ong sekarang! Bang Ong udah gak ada, Chung! Tunangan lo udah mati setahun yang lalu!." Chungha terkesiap mendengar rentetan teriakan Jaehwan. Tubuhnya membeku lalu mulai menangis. Jaehwan memeluk Chungha yang merosot ke tanah.

"Maaf Chung. Tapi lo harus sadar. Bang Ong udah mati, tapi lo masih hidup. Lo masih punya banyak kesempatan dalam hidup lo. Tolong jangan lo sia-siain." Suara Jaehwan melembut, isakan wanita di pelukannya mulai mereda, hingga tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Chung? Chungha! CHUNGHA!."

Karena Chungha sudah pingsan di pelukannya.

...

Sungwoon mendengus begitu keluar dari ruang periksa dan menemukan Jaehwan yang raut wajahnya tampak begitu kacau. Pria itu baru saja akan menutup kliniknya, pegawainya bahkan sudah pulang, tetapi Jaehwan yang datang sambil membopong Chungha membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mengunci pintu kaca kliniknya.

"Lo nekat amat sih?."

"Gue gak ngerti lagi bang apa yang bisa gue lakuin."

Sungwoon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaehwan lalu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk pria itu. Jaehwan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengucap kata terima kasih dengan pelan.

"Chungha udah gue suntik obat penenang. Kemungkinan besar dia gak inget kejadian hari ini." Jaehwan menghela nafas kasar. Tak menyangka bahwa kenekatannya akan membuat Chungha pingsan seperti tadi.

"Chungha masih belom bisa nerima kepergian Ong, dan lo gak bisa maksain dia buat nerima itu Hwan." "Tapi ini udah setahun bang." Jaehwan tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat Sungwoon menghela nafas kasar.

"Dia sama Ong udah hampir nikah. Tinggal sebulan doang, dan tunangannya kecelakaan. Dia pasti terpukul banget. Lo harusnya ngerti perasaannya." Sungwoon menoleh dan mendapati Jaehwan menangis.

"Gue ngerti bang apa aja yang dirasain Chungha. Makanya gue jadi nekat begini. Karena gue paham apa yang dia rasain. Gue paham."

"Karena gue saudara kembarnya."

...

 _"Hwan kenalin ini Ong Seongwoo, pacar gue dan itu Daniel, sepupunya."_

 _"Hwan, gue mau ngelamar adek lo nih. Bantuin ya."_

 _"Niel, lo berhenti gaul sama mereka. Gak baik."_

 _"Chung, gue ngejar Daniel dulu ya."_

 _"ONG AWAS!."_

 _"Hwan, Daniel pergi balap liar lagi."_

 _"Chung sadar! Bang Ong udah mati!."_

...

Jaehwan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Pria dua puluh empat tahun itu mencoba menutup matanya. Mengenyahkan semua bayangan yang mengganggunya setahun terakhir ini.

Bayangan Seongwoo yang sekarat di hadapannya. Bayangan Daniel yang melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya pada balap liar dan street fighter. Juga bayangan Sejeong yang selalu menangis diam-diam melihat kekasihnya yang tidak berhenti menyalahkan diri atas kematian Seongwoo.

Dan yang paling mengganggu adalah bayangan Chungha, saudari kembarnya, yang terus menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan pipi yang basah.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi Jaehwan hanya sendiri dan dia terlalu lelah untuk mengatasi semua masalah yang terjadi.

\- END -

A/n: Ngetik dalam waktu 3 jam haha. Alig niat amat ya gue. Pengen gue matengin sih, terus bikin berchapter tapi story sebelah aja belom kelar hmmm. Liat ntar aja deh ehehe

Btw, terima kasih buat wanawan yang udah bikin saya galau sampe ngetik dengan tekun dari jam 7 sampe jam 10 begini hmmm mau tidur aja dati pada galau lagi, besok kuliah euyyy


End file.
